Typewriter
by Moose Biscus
Summary: Tohru is the new villager. But a few people are acting strangly. Joel is keeping track of her and having people gather information about her. Including Hana with her old typewriter. And then Nook rushes out on her in the morning! What is going on here?
1. Prologue

Kay so Rosey here and this would be... My first shot at writing an Animal Crossing fanfiction! WOOT! Kay so here goes;

Disclaimer-- Ok so I do not own this game. If I did, Bob the cat would not be a cross-dresser like he is.

Typewriter -- Prologue

Tohru stood in her new box of a house, looking into a small handmirror, making sure her uniform looked right. She straightened her hat placing a couple of bobbiepins to hold it on and left her house. Being mindful of the rickety door. 'This thing looks like if I close it too fast it is going to fall off.' She said to herself, shaking her head. She took a look around her acre. Four houses were there. One empty one as small and run down as hers, One house twice the size of hers with a black roof, and on brown roofed two story house. The black roofed house had a unkept bed of flowers next to it and the other had a rotting tree stump next to it. "That looks just wonderful... Wonder what kind of person lives there..." she said outloud. She shook her head and walked to the shop she was employed at part time in order to pay off her house, run down as it was.

Lurking inside the brown roofed house was a teenage boy. He was sitting by the window watching the new village girl. "Hmm... So one new person..." He said outloud. Taking notes about her on his labtop. The screen of it was the only thing lighting up the dim house.He clicked away at the laptop and then as she walked away he shut it, slipping it away into his backpack. He then left his house, climbing up a ladder on the side of it to the roof, where he just sat there watching the trains stopping and pulling away. Every once and a while letting a person off that was either returning of visiting on a town and then sometimes a person would walk onto the train.

Also sitting by her own window was a girl of about 17 dressed in a black outfit with zippers and chains on it. Her name was Hana and she too watched the new girl. She watched her observing there houses and then walk off. 'So Nook drew in another worker. Probally as poor as the rest of us were when we moved here... Knowing Joel he is probally watching her as well. ... Wonder what he thinks of her.'

So that is the prologue of this story. Just a little bit of the three main characters. ) Please excuse any typos, no Beta reader and I don't feel like answering Claire's every whim to get her to look through it ;) It is short even for a prologue but I need to get this up in a hurry! Well read and review and tell me what you think!

Rosey 6/19


	2. First Day on the Job

Ok so the dashes didn't appear last time :( It made things look messy and unprofessional. How awful.

Review Replies:

Pierreshottie-- Ah ha ha ... not THAT Joel Tara... ...Carrot top ;)

Whinnie-- Thank you D That made me happy

En Gen Nero-- Ah yes. The name is from Fruits Basket (The Tohru is a girl in the story), but THAT Tohru is not the Tohru in the story. I just used the name because the person is based slightly on my friend and she is a clutz. Much like Tohru. Plus my friend is a tomboy and Tohru IS usually a boys name like you noticed.

0000000

Typewriter -- Chapter One

First Day on the Job

Tohru was walking aimlessly around trying to find the little shack called Nook's Cranny where she was supposed to be working. "Ok so there was a map near the station... but where is the station? If only I could remember where the shop is!" she yelled out loud. She punched a tree out of frustration and out tumbled a young guy with purple hair. Wearing a faded pair of jeans with a studded belt and a pink flowered shirt.

"OW! Now how did I fall out of the tree?" He looked around him in a confused way until his eyes fell upon Tohru. "Oh you must be the new villager I heard about!" he jumped out and took her hand shaking it roughly. "Hey there, I am Bob. You are?" Tohru replied slightly shocked, "Uh I am Tohru. Are you seriously a guy? What is with the shirt?" He laughed at her comment. "Last time I checked I was a guy! And I have no other shirt."

Now it was Tohru's turn to be confused. "No other shirt? Well now I know what my first ever present to someone will be once I pay off my house. A better shirt for you." Bob nodded "That would be nice" He smiled and waved, "Well I gotta go, see y..." "WAIT!" Tohru interrupted. "Can you help me find Nook's Cranny first? I... am kinda lost." Bob just laughed at her again. "Lost? Well I guess I will just have to show you the way then! Can't leave you wandering around by yourself!" With that, he took her hand and started pulling her along, still chuckling to himself.

00000000

Joel sat on a branch of a tree near the chatting Tohru and Bob. 'Hmm... Low patience... and what's this? Her name is Tohru? Odd name for a girl.' He though to himself typing new things he found out about her from the conversation he was hearing. He heard he ask Bob for help finding her way. 'No sense of direction either... That is just great.'

000000000

Bob waved her off and Tohru and turned around to head back to what he was supposed to be doing. 'Such an odd girl she is. Now what was I supposed to be doing?' As he walked he walked into something solid causing him to fall backwards. "Huh? What..." He looked up and saw that he had bumped into Hana. "Ah hello Hana-San! What do you want?" Hana looked down at him sitting on the grass, "I am waiting for the thing you are supposed to give me. Is it ready?" Bob though for a moment then seemed to understand what she wanted. "Ah right! That I still have to print out! Come with me, I will get it for you." She nodded and helped him up. Bob led her to his house where after he found his key, ran inside and punched a few keys on his computer. He handed Hana the document that was printed out.

"Here you go! Nice and detailed, just like you wanted!" She looked through it and nodded, waving and leaving his house going about her own way. After she shut the door Bob slid down in the chair in front of his computer. "Phew... good thing I finished that last night.. I don't wanna know how much she would have yelled at me if I didn't..."

000000000

"So Hana,... Did you get that report from Bob?"

"Yep, here it is." She handed Joel the several sheets of paper that Bob had printed for her. "Yes... Everything seems to be in order here. Now I just need to put it all into my computer. Eventually it should be finished. Won't everyone be surprised. Expecially that Tohru." Hana nodded. "Maybe. By the way have you even met her yet?" Joel shook his head. "There is no need to meet her yet. Who need her finding out about our project."

"Well yes. But I thought maybe we should seem friendly. If she never sees her neighbors she may start to panic. I know I would find it strange."

"Hmm..."

000000000000

"Yes, Yes, Good, Good, Your Uniform seems to be in order." A middle aged man wearing a plain brown shirt with a blue apron told her. This man, whose name was Tom Nook was her new employer. 'Great my boss likes to repeat things he says... I hope he doesn't do that too often..."

"Well now we can start paying off the rest of your house wonderful yes! Yes it is! Well I figure about 100 bells per task you finish is fair don't you?" He nodded in agreement to himself while Tohru tried to keep herself from falling over. 'Only 100 bell a task? this is going to take FOREVER! I only have 1,000 paid off so far...' she though to herself while Nook continued. "Yes well first things first. I would like you to plant some flowers around my shop. Make it look nicer. And mind you it is up to you where you put them. Return when you are done!"

Tohru nodded and bowed politely before she walked out, lugging with her the bag of flowers she was handed. Went she went outside she stood there surveying the area around the shop deciding where to plant the flowers and trees. 'Oh boy... This place is going to need a whole lot more than flowers and trees to make it look nice.' She thought to herself looking at the dirty area around the shop with sparing grass. "Well I better get to work..." She said pulling a flower out and using a small shovel she was lended and began planting,

sometime later-

Tohru stood up, dusting dirt off of her and looked at her work. "Hmm not too bad time to find out what my next job is... Unfortunately" She picked up the bag and scoop and headed into the small shop. "Mr. Nook! Mr. Nook? Hello... I am finished!" She looked around her still not seeing Nook. She called his name a few more times until she saw one of the pots next to her shake. She jumped a bit but then peered curiously into the pot. "MR. NOOK!" She shouted seeing his feet sticking up. She pulled him out quickly.

"Mr. Nook how did you get in there?" He brushed off the dust in his hair as he spoke, "One of my young sons ran in here and knocked me backwards. Then he left me stuck in that pot and ran back to the train." Tohru nodded and then proceeded to tell him that she had finished her job.

"Ah yes very good. Well it is almost closing time so you are free to head home. I shall see you tomorrow Tohru-Chan!" Tohru bowed and then left the shop heading home to sleep on her cold stone floor. Which she did not realize until that night, just how uncomfortable sleeping on the floor was.

00000000000000

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Ok Ok Sorry it is so short! I wanted this chapter to be much longer but I was worried it would take to long so it ended up being really short. But I put my Whoooole heart into it and that is what counts! Right? Also I put this thing through a program to check it that hopefully fixed the spelling.

Ok well as soon as this chapter gets posted up then I will start writing the next, and hopefully longer chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

Rose 6/24


	3. What happened?

Another day... another chapter!

Ok, first things first, Reviewer replies!

Whinnie: Ah cool thanks ) And see I did get it up on the 28th! Although it may not show up until the 29th... Oops! -sheepish grin-

En Gen Nero: Wahh My computer won't let me get to it! You profile just... Won't load right for me(This is not the first time this has happened on fanfiction). It loads about half the page then just cuts off after the commercial part! I will have to look into that at another time. Sorry! (

Chapter start!

Typewriter -- Chapter 2

What happened?

Tohru had just left and Nook was bustling about changing items and sweeping up dirt that the days customer had tracked in so that everything would be ready for tomorrow. He had passed it a dozen times, but when he was sweeping, he noticed a piece of folded paper addressed to him on the floor. He picked it up, curious as to what it might be, and unfolded it slowly. He could tell even before he read it that it was from one of his young sons. 'hmm... Tommy probably dropped it while he ran in, meaning to give it to me.' he though to himself as he finish unfolding the note. He read it through turning paler and paler every sentence he read. By the end he had dropped the paper on the floor. He left it there and ran to the train station to buy a ticket to his home.

"Excuse me mister! I need a to buy a ticket Hello!" He said knocking on the bars of the ticket booth, trying to awake the brown haired man inside. The man just glared at him, jabbed at the closed sign and closed his eyes again. "BUT I NEED A TICKET! THE TRAINS RUN ALL NIGHT! JUST SELL ME ON AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" He shouted in his loudest voice. The worker in the booth replied in a horse, tired voice, "No ticket until Ten A.M. Go. Away." With that he pulled down the soundproof plastic window and went back to sleep.

Nook stomped off grumbling all the way. "Hmmph no ticket until morning NO MATTER WHAT IS GOING ON BACK AT HOME!" He ended yelling out in frustration. He yanked open the trap door to his basement and threw himself onto the air bed down there. "What happened to her.." Was his last though before he fell asleep.

00000000

Hana sat at the old typewriter on her tea table typing up a paper that Joel had requested. "He has no cares how little we all sleep as long as he gets the information that he need for this "Project" ... Stupid Tightwad." she said to the darkness clicking away on the old keys, unsticking a few that would get stuck together every once and a while.

She clicked away for a little while until she realized something. "I listen to him all the time but why? What can he possibly do to me? Why do I listen? Because I always do? Well tomorrow that is it. Tomorrow I am doing whatever I want to. Including meeting up with that Tohru and NOT finishing this paper!" With that she pushed away the typewriter and crawled into her bed with her The Nightmare Before Christmas sheets. She then let her thoughts slowly lull her to sleep.

0000000

Joel was sitting on his roof, retyping all the papers he collected that day. It was already 1 A.M. and he had not even finished one paper. "Hmm this is not good. This wasted time will greatly put the 'project' on hold... And it is already way later than it was supposed to be.

He stared off into the night for a little while, and happened to notice the light in Hana's house go off. 'Wow she is finished with that report already? That puts me to shame not even finished with my retyping. Next time I will make her assignments longer if she can work so fast. As for myself... I will have to work faster...' He thought to himself as he started to type at his fullest speed.

"I can't let myself get distracted.

00000000

Tohru was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was being haunted by dreams of the day she was kicked out of her house by her mom and forced to move here into the small box of a house she was currently in sleeping on the cold hard floor...

-HerDreams-

"Again! Again you are failing those subjects! I can't take it anymore! If you don't want to try then fine! You can move out and take care of yourself because I am not putting up with your crap anymore!

"FINE THEN I WILL! THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN! YOU WILL SEE! I WILL LIVE BY MYSELF!"

"FINE THEN GO!"

"FINE!" Tohru ran around her room throwing a few of her things into a suitcase and grabbing the extremely flat bag of bells that she was given from her 'caring' mother for her birthday. She slammed the suitcase shut and boarded the train that would take her to Larnet. Never even looking back at her former home.

-EndDream- Tohru sat up suddenly, shaking. "Figures that I would dream of THAT my first night here..." she grumbled to herself. She squinted through the tiny cracked window of her box of a home, trying to see the clock on the front of the station. 'bleh... it is only 3:45... And no way I am going to sleep again.' she thought to herself. Sighing, she pulled a faded book toward her that came with the house and pulled a stubby pencil from her small suitcase. She began to write a song describing her experience so vaguely that only her and a possible few back in her hometown would understand all the feeling in it. She continued to write song after song, straying from her original topic, and going to topics that slowly, one by one, started to describe her life.

000000000

END CHAPTER!

Ok so it is still short. But it is at least half a page longer then the last chapter and that is progress. ... I think. Well I did get this up pretty fast. Only one straight days work. And I am think of writing a Fruits Basket fan fiction... What do you think?

Well read and review and see you in chapter three!

-- Rosey 6/28


	4. Next task Unsupervised ?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Animal Crossing. And I never will.

Ahhh long time... sorry about that. Summer reading for high school (Five books... and I am only done with one ;-;), laziness and a whole bunch of other things. A bad memory being a factor. ) It is like really really early right now... (1:41 a.m.) And now... presents for my two reviewers. :) -throws egg toys at them- Uh... sorry if those hit you.. -sheepish grin- Well now what all two or three reviewers have been waiting for... -drumroll- CHAPTER THREE! start.

Typewriter

Chapter 3 -- Next task... Unsupervised ..?

Tohru's House-9am

Tohru looked up at the clock and saw that it was nine am. "Ack! I'm late! And it is only my second day of work! Nook's gonna KILL me!" she slammed her song book and threw it across the floor grabbing her uniform and throwing it on. Her hair barley combed and hat lopsided. She ran out of her house not even bothering to lock the door. 'Nothing worth stealing in there anyway.' she thought to herself as she ran. She skidded into the shop six minutes after nine. Tohru bowed low and said mid bow, "Sorry sorry Mr. Nook! I got distracted! Please don't cut my pay!" When she stood up from the bow she looked in shock. Nook was pacing back and forth in the shop obviously not paying attention. "Er... Mr. Nook? Is something wrong?" Nook looked up slightly shocked. "Huh? What? Oh Tohru-chan it's just you. I am sorry but I have to leave the shop today. So you just make sure to meet all the villagers and then you can have the day off."

Tohru looked slightly worried, "Yes sir..." Nook heard the sound of the ticket booth at the station opening and a new person going in. "Ah they are opening! I am sorry Tohru-chan, but I must go now. Here take the extra set of keys and lock up for me ok? See you tomorrow!" With that he left, throwing the keys at her feet. Tohru stood there looking confused after the fast rush. She bent over to pick up the keys and noticed a letter lieing on the ground. "Mr. Nook must have dropped this when he ran out.." she said picking up the letter leaving the keys on the ground. "It may be wrong to look but maybe it will explain where he is going." She unfolded the note and gasped. It said in big childish letters;

_**daddy mommy is gone! **_

_**she hasen't been home all day and didn't pick us up from school! **_

_**you have to come home!**_

She felt like crying reading it. 'Oh those poor kids... and poor Mr. Nook! No wonder he rushed so much! I hope they find her.' Tohru picked up the keys and shutting off the lights locked up the shop. "Hmmm so for my task I have to meet all the villagers... Now where was that map again?"

Tohru wandered around for a good ten minutes before she finally found the map by the police station. (Why didn't she just go to the train station?) She felt like striking a victory pose but decided against it since Copper was already looking at her oddly. 'Hmmm which people do I have to see. The only on I know on here is Bob... Well lets start with Emerald! She lives only a couple of acres away from here...

She made her way over to Emerals's house in the early fall morning light. When she got there she saw a girl with short hair and green highlights standing looking up into a tree in front of her house wearing a plain shirt with a frog on it and a pair of plain jeans. Tohru walked over to her slowly and said, "Excuse me, but would you happen to be Emerald?" The girl jumped and looked over at her a little shocked. When she saw Tohru she exclaimed, "Why yes I am. You are the new girl here aren't you!" Tohru nodded quickly. "Er... Could I ask you why you were looking up into that tree?" Emerald laughed slightly. "I bought a welcoming present and intended to give it to you when you came by to meet me. And I had tied a nice looking baloon to it... but I sort of let go and it flew up and got stuck in the tree. I can't get it down." Tohru smiled. "Well I manged to know Bob out of the tree the other day so maybe I can get the present out." She walked over to the tree and punched it like she had the previous day. The present shook loose and Tohru was able to grab it. Emerald smiled. "Yay you managed to get it! Well I am sorry but I have to go run some errands! You make sure to take that present home and come to see me again soon!" She ran off before Tohru got to say anything more.

"Odd girl... well I better go home and see what this is."

0000000000000000

Ahhh sorry about the terrible shortness and overall horrible-ness of this chapter. But I am working on another story and I really wanted to get this up before I neglect it and it get put off until AFTER I come back from vaction in August... Well I would like to get at least 3 reviews before I post up the next chapter so... see you then!

-- Rose 7/28 2:20 a.m.


	5. A Present and Wonder Duck

Wahhh No reviews except for Tara who is required to review because I force her ;; And I gave you egg toys last time.. Well now you are gonna get just a short chapter so there. P Well not really. It will be as long as feel like making it. So there. Well get on to reading!

Typewriter

Chapter 4 -- A Present and Wonder Duck!

Tohru arrived at her house holding onto the present to keep it from floating away again. She walked inside and turned on the lights and began to open the present. First untieing the balloon and letting it float to the ceiling. She then ripped off the paper and examined the present. It was a Lilly Pad table. Tohru thought to herself, 'Why am I not surprised? She does seem to like frogs alot.

She moved the table over to the corner of the room. "Well now at least it doesn't look QUITE so empty... Now I have to meet the others in town. Maybe I will go look down by the Wishing Well. Hopefully a couple of people will be hanging around down there.

-tenminuteslater-

"Must... remember... to... get... map..." Tohru panted finally stumbling into the Wishing Well acre. There were three people there... and a duck. The two males were skateboarding and there was a girl with white blond hair and the ends a pale cornflower blue sitting on the edge of the actual well watching the guys skateboarding and playing with the little duck. One of the guys skateboarding she instantly recognized as Bob, and the other was a guy wearing a green T-Shirt with a 3 on it, faded jeans with holes in the knees and a white crash helmet. She couldn't see much of his hair under the helmet but it looked green.

She stood on the edge of the stones and watched them for a few minutes. They were doing pretty well though the helmet guy fell alot trying to Tic Tac. 'Bob may look like a cross-dresser but he sure can skateboard.' She giggled at the cross-dresser part and the helmet guy turned to look at her. He skated over to her and was about to say something when he fell face first into the stone.

"Oww... Thank you mom for sending me a crash helmet..." he muttered to himself while standing up. Brushing off some dirt that clung to him. Bob turned around to laugh at him, hearing him fall and noticed Tohru. "Hey Tohru how' re you doing?" He yelled. The girl that was sitting turned around as well and slowly stood up.

After getting up, he walked over to her and held up his hand, waiting for a high-five. It took her a few seconds but Tohru realized what he wanted and returned the high-five. He then preceded to introduce himself, "Hey I'm Scoot. Would you be the Tohru that Bob told me he met?" Tohru nodded. "Ok well yea... Like I said I'm Scoot and I skateboard as you can see, and that" he said pointing to the duck waddling around near the girl, "Is Wonder Duck." Tohru looked a little confused, "Wonder Duck is his name?" Scoot nodded and grinned, "Yea it is a long story from when I was little. Don't ask." Tohru laughed, "Ok I won't then." She then looked over to Bob, "I didn't know you skateboarded Bob!" He nodded. "Yea a few of us here do. So does she, but she has no clean jeans or shorts and refuses to skateboard in a dress." He said gesturing to the girl.

The girl walked over and glared at Bob, "With good reason I might add. I can just imagine what you guys would say if I fell." The guys grinned and she rolled her eyes then turned around to Tohru. "By the way I am Mitzi. I am much more normal than those too. Do you know how to skateboard?" Tohru nodded, "I do but I don't have a board anymore. It got busted up on a bad trick." Mitzi shook her head, "Thats too bad. We are trying to get together a skate team and we need another member still... Hey wait I know!" She turned to Scoot, "Don't you know someone in your hometown that works on custom boards? Maybe you can ask him to get one for her!" Scoot thought about it for a moment. "Yea I could but it would be pricey we may have to ask the other team members to pitch in. Judging by what I have heard Tohru, you aren't exactly rich are you?"

Tohru shook her head. She wasn't. "It will have to wait until I can start actually getting the money I earn or at least sell things for a profit. Which means I need to accept a job instead of just getting off after I finish paying for my house! Arg.. Well at least it will be worth it..." Mitzi turned to her with a smile on her face, "So you'll join then?" Tohru nodded, "Difinately."

000000000000

Nook ran off the train and into town. "Gotta get home... gotta find my wife..." He was repeating over and over under his breath as he ran. "Please let her be alright..." He skidded in front of his house and rummaged for his keys in his jacket pocket. "Ah HAH" He said pulling them out and opening the door. Accidently slamming it back in his hurry. He walked into the kitchen and found his sons Timmy and Tommy sitting at the table looking very sad and worried.

"Timmy! Tommy! Are you alright!" The two little boys looked up and ran over to him. He picked them up and brought them over to his oversized armchair. They were shaking uncontrollably by this point. "Calm down, calm down." Nook said to them. "Now tell me what happened. Where did your mom go after she took you to school.

"S-Sh-She went to the s-s-store... To b-buy stuff for d-d-dinner!" Tommy said stuttering the whole time. Timmy nodded. "T-Thats all we know." Nook nodded. I will phone the police then. They will put out a search for her. Don't worry she will turn up. Until then I will stay here with you too and help out the officers however I can. But someone needs to tend to the shop in the meantime... I know, I will call Rover. He owes me a few favors anyway. How about this, after I phone the police I will tell you two a quick story. Then it is off to bed." The two boys nodded and climbed off there Dad to go and get ready.

0000000

You see it was short after all. Two word pad pages. If people review this time then maybe just maybe I will post another chapter this week of on the weekend before I go on vacation ;) Better review.

-- Rosey 8/8/05


End file.
